


It was all Yellow

by frootflakes



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Bad Poetry, Cheesy, Choi Soobin-Centric, Fluff, Huening Kai is baby, M/M, Metaphors, Poetry, but like, how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-03 22:34:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20460599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frootflakes/pseuds/frootflakes
Summary: Soobin hates the colour yellow.





	It was all Yellow

Soobin hates the colour yellow.  
He wonders why people wear yellow, why mangoes are yellow, why the Sun is yellow, and why Coldplay would associate love with such a vapid colour like Yellow.  
He feels conflicted when it comes to the song Yellow. Whenever he listens to it, he wonders why such a beautiful song had to be named 'yellow'. It could've been red. Or white. Even pink. 

To Soobin, yellow is cataclysmic and chaotic. It's anything but positive. It looks mushy, must taste uncomfortable and gooey. He wonders why it'd be anyone's favourite colour. It screams chaos and Monday mornings. It makes him dizzy and haggard. Soobin thinks the yellow pigment should've been present in the tear glands. So everyone would cry yellow. 

Soobin has a thing that everyone likes to call his 'sixth sense'. He'd rather call it clairvoyance. Since this 'sixth sense' phenomenon is too cliché. The movie that the bald dude starred in. It's totally not like that. Last night Soobin had a dream. He saw yellow. Reflecting back on his emotions. He felt.. astonishingly happy. Euphoric, even. It happens like that. He can foresee things but he can't interpret it until it happens. It's just a little sign. He doesn't even consider it a gift from God. It's just... there. But sometimes it's a little too obvious to interpret. Like when he saw diamond white and dilemma, conflict, he knew it had something to do with his parents. The next morning his mom filed a divorce against his dad. So sometimes he just grasps at these little possibilities.

The next day, Soobin meets someone wearing a yellow hoodie, yellow boots with a yellow backpack. Oh no, his diary is yellow too. Focus in class, Soobin. But suddenly yellow is too distracting. Soobin talks to him. His voice is yellow, his smile is yellow. But it's not like the yellow he knew before. It's amusing, it makes him happy. It's comfortable. Just like lemon skittles, just like pure honey, just like daffodils and buttercups fluttering their heads in the air, back and forth, back and forth, back and forth. It's overwhelming. He now knows what Chris Martin meant when he sang yellow. A certain boy riding his yellow skateboard in the school corridor. Him sneaking snacks into the class and offering Soobin some during Miss Wickett's lecture. It's all yellow. It's joyful, euphoric, gleeful. That's what yellow is to Soobin now. His yellow wallpaper and his yellow hydroflask and his yellow cap and his yellow backpack, euphoric. 

"Why do you listen to the Rolling Stones so much?", Huening Kai, the yellow boy would always ask him when he would drive him home.  
"Because it's rock and roll at it's best!", Soobin would say. Huening Kai tells him about how The Beatles is a much better band. And how Queen is unmatched. Soobin would debate him until it ends with giggles and little agreements about how they both mutually agree that the new DC movie is TOTALLY trash. And how Tony Stark gave them rights. And now Spiderman should still be a part of MCU otherwise Tony died for NOTHING! (technically half of the human population but still, NOTHING!) Marvel 3000ever!

Soobin always listens to 'Play With Fire' by the Rolling Stones yet Huening Kai would think his favourite song is 'Paint it Black'. Soobin likes penguins but Huening Kai would always confuse his preference with Pandas.  
Huening Kai likes mango shakes. Soobin thinks it's because they're yellow. Huening Kai says it's because they taste like home. But what exactly is home? Isn't home yellow too? Like the daffodils of your grandma's garden. Or the glazed french toast of Wednesday mornings. Like the colour of your couch in the dressing room. Or the rushed peanut butter sandwich at 3am. To Soobin, home is yellow, too.

Huening Kai always wore a scent that tasted so blueberry, but felt so yellow. The fresh smell that you would smell at the beach, it's yellow. The kisses they share are yellow, when they hold hands, Soobin feels yellow butterflies in his stomach. He cherishes every moment he shares with him. He doesn't think he could love yellow any better.  
Soobin buys Huening Kai a yellow plushie. Huening Kai sleeps with it every night. Whenever they facetime, Huening Kai's holding the plushie, along with his heart.

It's the winters that make Soobin feel so insecure, but he always feel safer when he's with Kai. Kai's yellow sweater smells like warmth. It isn't like the slow burn scorching. It's just safe and ...warm. It smells safe and comfortable around him. Now he knows what yellow is, it's mellow. It's safe. It's joyful and beaming. Just like how the Sun brings in a rainbow after it showers. Just how the sunflowers turn their heads to face something even yellower. It feels nice. Soobin feels happy. Yellow feels like heaven now. 

Soobin always tells Kai to stay a little longer; or just 5 minutes. Just five. Huening Kai laughs and asks why. Kai doesn't understand, because it's never yellow enough for Soobin whenever Kai isn't around. It's hard to remember what yellow feels like. He doesn't wanna feel Eeyorish once Kai is gone. So he tells him to stay for another five minutes to activate his hippocampus. He wants to cherish it forever, how his sweater feels like, the pattern of his breath.

Kai tells Soobin how much he loves 'Yellow' by Coldplay. Soobin understands what Kai means. He understands what Chris Martin meant. He understands what yellow means now. Ebullient, merry, cheerful, exuberant, and all the goddamn synonyms he couldn't remember. 

But he does remember the smell of Kai's sweater, his brand new perfume, the pattern of his breath, his favourite anime series, his love for ukuleles and the band 'Red Hot Chilli Peppers'.  
"No I'm not fucking kidding, the member of the band is a pedophile. Had sex with a minor when he was like 30 or something. But at the same time I'm conflicted, because their songs are so amazing", Huening Kai would always express his disgust towards the singer of the band whenever they listened to the band's songs together, they still would.  
Soobin would always sing 'Dark Necessities' by Red Hot Chilli Peppers to Kai. Or 'Riptide' by Vance Joy just to tell Kai he's the closest thing to Michelle Pfeiffer that he's ever seen. Huening Kai would blush everytime. It's euphoric. It's all yellow.

Hold me tight,  
Like the wafting aroma of your brand new perfume,  
Don't let me go,  
Stay for 5 more minutes  
Even if you have nothing to say,  
It's alright,  
Because neither do I;  
But let me listen to you breathe,  
For 5 more minutes,  
That I'm sure you will forget,  
Like the yellow sweater you wore last Sunday,  
Like my favourite rolling stones song,  
Little by little.  
But I'll remember  
For my three scores years and ten,  
Just like the daffodils on your cabinet,  
And how your eyes spark seeing anything yellow.  
For everything you do holds me tight,  
Like the wafting aroma  
Of your brand new perfume.

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this is ash with her very first fic that she's ever written for any fandom ever wheee! anyways, i love you and THANK YOU FOR READING THIS whatever! IT MEANS A LOT LOT to me. ly have a great day!


End file.
